Moratorium of Memory
by Ten ways to spoil dinner
Summary: After her battle on Aether, Samus headed home, but, on her way, She found herself in a mysterious land without her memories. Can she cooperate with locals, defeat the man who threatens their peace, and remember her past?


A/N: Yes, the dreaded author's note. The bane of all reader's existence... well, maybe not. I'd just like to say that I am glad to start writing again. I got stuck while writing for my Soul Calibur/Zelda X-over... And I like to give some credit to my friend Zip zip zip, who helped me out with ideas for this story, because my imagination is crap, right now. Also, if you can, please review. I would prefer concrit, but praise isn't so bad. I doubt I would get flamed, but if I do... well, I'm optimistic, and will probably see some kind of criticism in it (Even if its them yelling that my ideas are unoriginal crap.)

Oh, and sorry if the spelling isn't one hundred percent perfect. I'm on my friends computer, and the spellcheck isn't all that great... And one last note (I find this one to be the most important.) I've never actually played MP2... I know,sad, isn't it? Although... I should note that I've read the Wikipedia for Metroid, so I know enough to not have played the game, but still be able to write a fairly well written story about it.

Moratorium of Memory

Prologue

Samus gazed out her ship, into the endless void called space. She sighed, leaning again the arm of the captain's chair, which was uncomfortable, as her elbow was still a tad sore from her recent mission on Aether. She wasn't sure why, but, she kept feeling the she hadn't seen the last of Phazon. At first, she was had thought she was imagining things. There was nothing left of Phazon. Only two known planets had been corrupted by the mutagenic substance, but what if more had been taken over by Phazon? And what could it to on other planets? On Talon IV, it had changed all the creatures, and created Metroid Prime. And Aether... well, Aether was worse, she knew that. The fact that Phazon could rip a new dimension into a planet astounded her. It intrigued, but horrified, her that it can do such a thing. The worst thing that she remembered was the one creature on Aether; her doppelganger, Dark Samus. It wasn't enough that the thing looked just like her, it also fed on Phazon, and had near identical weapons, only amplified by Phazon. she was lucky to have gotten her suit upgraded so she could have survived on the planet.

She shook her head, leaning back on the chair, looking down to he ship's controls. Her ship was on a direct course to Diaban, so she could report everything on her mission. She knew it would mean a stack of paperwork, that could take weeks to finish, but she knew that she had to tell the Federation about Phazon. everything about Phazon. If they fought it without knowing of it's properties, they would be wiped out in no time. Frowning at the thought, she stood up. she didn't need to think of that. She shouldn't have been. Her frown deepened as she squeezed her way through her small ship, heading towards the back. she was tired, and needed to heal. At the back of her ship, attached to the wall, was a large blue tube. It was a bit thin, but was still able to fit someone as thin as Samus. Samus placed her hand to the side of the tube, onto a small green panel. It flashed red for a moment, before becoming a light blue. The tube opened via sliding, the inside looking a bit more roomy then it's outwards appearance would suggest. Samus stepped inside, then turned, looking to her ship before the tube slide shut. Samus felt a chilling cold for a moment, but cryostasis never took that long, and was unconscious in just seconds. She barely had enough time to close her eyes as her mind drift away.

She reopened her eyes, no longer in her cryostasis tube. She was wise enough to know she was asleep, but she didn't care. She was more interested in what kind of dream this would be. Honestly, she was never fond of sleeping, as it was usually plagued with the mortifying image of her mother being slaughtered by space pirates. This time, however, seemed different. It was tranquil, so far. A lush green field, going on for what looked like forever. She felt at peace here. There was a warm breeze; she smiled, liking this dream, so far. She heard a small noise. IT was a buzzing sound. It was familiar, but she couldn't quite place the noise. Looking around, she saw nothing but field. She looked up, but all she saw was the blue sky. Slowly, the noise began to get louder, and Samus was beginning to develop a headache.

"What's going on?" she muttered to herself as she put her hand to her head, wondering what was going on. "What the hell... my head..." She grunted, her eyes clenching shut from the pain, as she fell to her knees. "Argh" she began to cry out,. The pain seemed oriented around her head, but it seemed to be spreading thought out her body, her arms beginning to quiver and shake as her body began convulsing. She had no idea what was going on, but whatever was happening, was certainly different from any dream she had ever had before. this pain was too real. What was happening too her?

---

"How long has it been, now?" Impa asked, crossing her arms. She had come out tonight, but knew well to stay inside Kakariko. Looking to the shadow of a building, she scowled, knowing all too well Sheik's tricks. "And you can come out, I know you are there."

"Of course you do, you are the one that taught me how to hide in the shadows,' said a voice, coming from the dark, "But it isn't you I am hiding from. We wouldn't want others knowing I am here. After all, it isn't called hiding for nothing."

"I know that, Sheik," Impa began,careful not to use Sheik's real name, as she had trouble adjusting to the name change, even after all the years of having called her by the new name. "But we both know that no one is here to listen. Even _he _cannot listen to our conversation. His magic may be powerful, but Sheikah magic is adept at being covert. The Triforce of power may have increased his ability in magic, but he barely knows how to use it. I have been trained since birth, so fooling him isn't a problem-" before she could go on, a figure slid out of the shadow.

"Okay, Impa, I think I get it. Repeating yourself isn't going to help us," Sheik stated, rolling her eyes. She walked towards her nursemaid, and sighed. "Well, whether or not he hears our conversation doesn't matter. What are we here to talk about, in the first place? Link, the sages? I'm sure he already knows of the two. He's already gone after the sages..."

"Gotten," Impa corrected, "He has already found them, and likely, they are no more."

Sheik shrugged, looking towards the dark, night sky. The moon, she noticed, was partially hidden behind a cloud, and there were few noticeable stars. "We both knew he would go after them. We warned them, and they told us what would happen if he came. It's up to Link now. It's up to Link to awaken the sages, and me to tell him how to do it"

"Well, yes," Impa tilted her head to the side slightly, before looking up to the sky as well. She also noticed the moon and the clouds. She noticed something else, as well. It was faintly noticeable, but one of the few stars. It was... bigger. Not much brighter than the others, but bigger. Impa, at first, paid little heed to the dot, but, after a moment, she noticed it had grown bigger. She looked at sheik for a moment, and saw that she was looking up as well, but wasn't fixated on one thing. She hadn't noticed it just yet. "Sheik, do uo-?" She was about to ask,but Sheik just nodded. Impa decided not to wonder why Sheik wasn't focusing on it. She probably wasn't interested in it. Looking back up, she noticed it was still growing larger with every second. It didn't seem like most stars. She knew that stars didn't grow like this. She also began to see something else peculiar. It wasn't entirely round. It seemed a bit more like an oval.

"It's definitely not a star," Impa heard Sheik say quietly to herself, "It seems more like... an object... I'm not sure what, but I think it's heading towards Hyrule." Sheik turned her head to Impa, and looked up at the object, again, "I could be some kind of magical feat of Ganon's. Could be a giant fireball off doom, hurtling towards us, ready to incinerate us all." Impa could hear the sarcasm in Sheik's voice. She, however, felt that joking was something unneeded at this time. The object could easily be dangerous, or, in fact, _could_ be a giant fire ball of doom.

As the minutes began ticking away, Impa and Sheik still staring at the meteor, they couldn't help but wonder what it really was. It began to grow larger, and, soon enough, they began to realize that it definitely heading towards Hyrule. They weren't sure what direction, but it didn't seem to be heading towards Kakariko. In fact, it seemed to be heading towards the opposite direction of the village.

Impa snapped out of her wonder, and looked to Sheik, "We are losing focus. We should be thinking of Ganondorf."

"Right," Sheik said absent-mindedly, still focused on the meteor. The object was closing in on the planet, and, by now, it was beginning to look like a large fireball of doom. But there was one thing Sheik noted. It didn't seem like fire. More like something on fire, falling. Admittedly, she and Impa knew that rocks, usually small, had fallen from the sky before, but they were small, and burnt up in the atmosphere before they ever reached the planet. This, whatever it was, was still nearing the planet. It was either very large, or very durable.

"Sheik!" Impa snapped, trying to gain her attention.

"Huh... wait... that object... I think it's breaking apart... yeah, it split in two," Sheik stated, seeing something break off from the meteor. It was much smaller, and, therefore, more likely to be burnt in the atmosphere. Looking around for a second, she jumped upwards, hanging on the roof of a nearby house, to get a clearer look at the object. "The larger object seems to be heading towards Lost Woods, and the smaller one... seems to be heading towards the dessert."

Impa knew to focus on Ganondorf, but still, it was rare that something from the heavens would fall to Hyrule, and even rarer that any of it would actually make it to the ground before being destroyed, so this was a memorable occasion. From the looks of it, it would likely make it to the earth. Looking up to Sheik, Impa called, "If there is nothing left to talk about, then I advise that, once the meteor hits the ground, we check it out. We may find it useful." Impa frowned, doubting that it would be useful. She had never seen a meteor before, but she had heard stories of the 'falling stars'. Either they were rocks, and unuseful, or they were at least part metal. The metal was useful, but very little was ever found, so it was never able to get put to use. _Maybe we'll get lucky, and it will have some use._

--

The night seemed so much clearer to the Gerudo's. They saw it every night. Every bone chilling night. It was an oddd thing that the dessert was so hot during the day, but once nightfall had come, the temperatures grew became so chilly. One Gerudo sat atop the fortress, staring out at the sky, not really paying attention to anything. She lay with her hands behind her head. She let her legs hang off the edge of the stone, swinging freely, out of boredom.

"Zaal!" A voice, heard in the distance, called. Sitting up, she looked down to the sand to see who had called her. Even in the dark, the little moonlight that was provided from the partially shrouded moon was enough to let her see who it was; Nabooru.

Getting herself up from the ledge, she leaned, ready to jump from the tower's top level, down to the mid, and into the sand. For most people, the jump would be staggering, but she was trained to be resilient. A mere fall wouldn't hurt her in the least. Crouching a bit, she jumped, landing on the mid levl of the fortress, before jumping again, and landing on the soft sand.

"Yes, Nabooru," The Gerudo woman asked as she walked towards the Gerudo leader. As long as Ganondorf was in Hyrule, Nabooru would be Zaal's leader, and, as such, she kneeled, as she would the King of Gerudos.

Nabooru put a hand to her face, pinching the bridge of her nose as she put her other hand on Zaal's shoulder and said, sternly "Stand up." Zaal obediently stood and took her hand away. Nabooru . "You don't need to kneel in front of me. you should know that by now."

"Yes, Nabooru," Zaal answered, rather stoically, with a curt nod. This was something Nabooru found annoying. Zaals' tendency to be like a dog. Following orders to the point of foolishness. If Ganon told her to jump off a mountain, she would undoubtedly do it, Nabooru had told herself time and time again.

Nabooru put aside what Zaal said, and decided to just say what she had come here to say. "Zaal, I need you to come with me." Before she could add anything, Zaal interrupted.

"Wait, you mean we are leaving the fortress? At night?" She already knew that they would be heading for Hyrule. The only reason they would head there was if Lord Ganon had called them, and she already knew he hadn't. She would have caught wind of such a thing. This meant they were heading for the dessert, which was dangerous at this time.

"Yes," Nabooru answered, "We are. You were looking up at the sky, I'm sure you noticed the falling objects." Truly, Nabooru doubted that Zaal would have seen the meteors. She wasn't the best at noticing things.

"Falling objects? I think I saw something..." Zaal putone of her hands to the back of her head, running it through her short red hair, "I'm not entirely sure."

"An object fell from the sky not an hour ago," Nabooru pointed out. "Part of it broke off, and landed in the dessert. I am going to investigate. You are coming with me."

Zaal put up her free hand for a moment, her pointer finger stretched out, saying, as her mouth was busy being wide open in awe, 'We are doing what?'

"I need someone to go with me, as the dessert is treacherous, especially at night. It could be something dangerous, and you are a skilled enough fighter."

"Okay, but before we go, I think I should go fetch my weapons. Leevers," She added at the end, before turning and heading into the fortress, excited, although a bit worried, about going into the dessert. Nabooru crosses her arms as she waited. A good Gerudo guard would had already been carrying their weapons.


End file.
